Why it was banned
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Based off of Prowl's contraband list and written with permission from the lunatic who cares. It's just some stories about how certain rules came to be, not in the order that they are in that story.
1. Chapter 1

"Why it was banned"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers characters at all.

It was the middle of the evening. Halloween to be exact and Sideswipe was motioning for Sunstreaker to come and follow him.

"Well, what will it be tonight?" the latter asked.

His brother smiled "Well, remember the book that Skydive read to us called Blubber where the main character throws toilet paper all over a girl's yard on Halloween night?!"

"Oh yeah, I know what you're thinking." Sunstreaker said, grinning in a menacing way. "Spike and Sparkplug won't even notice it's gone."

So the two of them went to the supply closet filled with humans things and began tossing things onto the floor. "Tissues, shampoo, Carly's girl things,popcorn-here it is!" Sideswipe said. He handed the toilet paper to Sunstreaker and shoved the other things he had tossed onto the floor back into the closet and shut the door.

The two troublesome twins threw the toilet paper all over the furniture in the main room, then all over the outside of the Ark and all over furniture in the other empty rooms, except the bathroom. When they had run out, they went into the hallway (which was the only other empty place that they had NOT messed up) then to their room and went to sleep...

At 4:00 in the morning, Spike got up to use the bathroom. That was when he noticed that there was something missing "Dad, I need some toilet paper!!"

Sparkplug got up and looked in the supply closet. "I can't find any. That's just plain weird."

The other Autobots had gotten up and then Bumblebee looked in the main room. "Look at Teletran 1!"

Indeed the computer was covered in the white substance. Then they saw everywhere else. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, get in here now!" Optimus Prime ordered...

The rest as the humans said, was history. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had to clean up the mess both inside and outside, but only after they had bought more toilet paper so Spike could finish relieving himself. Then they got the stupid idea of sneaking into the Decepticon base to "make it look more interesting". That did not go well as Starscream had seen them, and by the time the other Decepticons had gotten there, Sunny and Sides had thrown it all over everything. So it was up to Soundwave to call and complain about it, leading to more punishment which I won't even discuss....

Prowl sat at Teletran One, which was now free of bath tissue, and added to the rules...when would the list of banned substances end?

Author's note: Yeah not my best but I'm having writer's block on my other story so I had to get this out of my system.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why it was banned chapter 2"

Author's note: Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Yes this is short but I do not care.

Everyone was preparing for when Elita One and the other female Autobots were coming to visit, but not all in a good way. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were in their room, and grinning as they looked at what looked like some Autobot-sized Sailor Moon costumes and fake cat ears and tails.

"Do you honestly think they'd look good in those?" Sideswipe had to ask.

"I don't know but take a picture of them like that so we can always have something to laugh at." Sunstreaker replied...

Later that day, the female Autobots had arrived and Chromia had to tell Spike "Quit staring at us!!".

"Sorry, it's just that I've-"

"Never seen female Autobots before?" Elita asked.

"Well, yes." Spike replied. He introduced himself and his dad.

Then when all that was said and done, Firestar began asking about why there seemed to be only male humans hanging around the base to which Sparkplug replied, "We've got females in our species. Carly sometimes visits but she couldn't today."

"She's Spike's sparkmate."

"Ironhide, she's my girlfriend; humans have different terms to use for certain things."

Moonracer wanted to go to bed so she did, then her teammates joined her in the guest room where they were sleeping. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker waited until all four of them were in a deep recharge, then set to putting the Sailor Moon costumes on them. They quietly went out, managing not to laugh.

The next morning was not a good morning when they found out what had happened (although they did not know who had done it). Then the day after that they had found cat costumes on them.

"If I ever find out whose done this..." Elita One started to say, getting a bit angry.

"You can take care of them any way you want to." Optimus Prime said. Why would anyone dress up any Autobots in anything was a mystery....

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had managed to get the photos and were laughing their heads off outside. They were lucky that no one had seen them...

Author's note: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would probably kill me if they found out someone knew about this....please do not ask. A "note" to Prowl/the lunatic who cares; please tell Elita One that those two did this.


	3. Chapter 3

Why it was banned chapter 3

Nobody was sure how it had happened but Sideswipe was looking for someone to fill with something. He had found a lot of Styrofoam packing peanuts and was approaching Optimus Prime, who was recharging in vehicle mode. The former opened the trailer belonging to the latter dumped them all on the inside until they reached the top. Then some were dumped in Optimus' cab until they reached the top of it.

Sideswipe laughed as he transformed and rolled back inside the Ark...

"Prime, where are you?" Jazz asked. He was looking for his leader along with Ratchet, Prowl and Wheeljack. They found him outside and it was not what they had expected to see.

"What in the name of Vector Sigma happened to you?" Ratchet asked when he saw the cab filled with Styrofoam packing peanuts.

Optimus Prime tried to say something but it was muffled.

"Don't try to talk. I need a few garbage bags. If there's any in his trailer, we can't use a vacuum cleaner to clean them out because they won't all fit in there." Prowl said.

Wheeljack and Ratchet grabbed some garbage bags from inside and it took about 32 big contractor bags and about three hours to get rid of the ones in both Prime's cab and his trailer.

"That's the third time this week someone's filled someone else with those." Ratchet muttered. "Who was it?"

"Sideswipe." Optimus Prime replied. "He thought I was completely asleep and that wasn't exactly the case..."

Thus Sideswipe was no longer allowed to do anything with any packing material. "It was just a joke."

"Not a very funny one." Optimus told him. "I couldn't transform or see where I was going. And I don't even want to think about what would have happened if the Decepticons attacked and I couldn't help defend the base."

Sideswipe muttered something about "should have done it to one of those aftholes".

"Not after the toilet paper incidents you wouldn't dare do something like that." Prowl replied. "You never learn do you?"

"Nope but you didn't say that I couldn't do that." Sunstreaker stated, grinning....

Let's just say that when the Stunticons found themselves filled with styrofoam they were ready to beat on the Autobot who had done it. They had to wait until after Starscream cleaned it out of them but it would be worth the wait...


	4. Chapter 4

Why it was banned chapter 4

Author's note: I'm losing inspiration for this story so I might not work on it for awhile.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were grinning. This had to be their best idea yet, proving that there was more to the Autobots than meets the eye.

"Where do you want me to put the video camera?" Spike asked.

"Just over there." Sideswipe replied. He and his brother set up a booby trap, and after making sure that the camera was hidden, went out of the room with their human friend, snickering...

Skids was walking through the place when he got his foot caught on something. He looked up, and applesauce poured out of the bucket and onto him. "Aw, slag those two!!" he screamed. "Do they have to pick on me!? Honestly!!!"

Spike snuck back in, grabbed the video camera and shut it off. "All right guys, it worked!!"he whispered.

"Get onto Teletraan I and upload it to YouTube!" Sunstreaker replied, shoving the human toward the keyboard. "Come on!"

The video had actually begun with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker explaining what they were doing, then went to what had happened to Skids. At first it was not that popular, but over the next three days it had about 8 million views and about 2,000 ratings. It was going a little too well...

Prowl was sitting down at Teletraan I the fourth day after the video had been uploaded. He had found it by searching "Autobots", and it was the only result that came up that actually had Autobots in the video. He was so shocked that his processor froze.

"Prowl, are you all right?" Jazz asked. He then viewed the video, then looked at the comments:

"That's mean doing that to your own teammate!"

"I can't believe he fell for that!!!"

"What will Optimus Prime do to you when he finds out?"

Jazz just shook his head. "Prime, come in here and see this!!!"

"Spike, why did you do this with them?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I was bored and we thought it would be a good joke."

"What will other humans think of us now that they've seen that?" Red Alert said, practically panicking.

"It took me at least an hour to clean that out of his system." Ratchet grumbled.

"You are to remove this video immediately and do not, I repeat, do not upload anything to this website again." Prowl ordered.

Thus, Sunny and Sides could no longer show their "greatest pranks" to the whole world but they did manage to get a video of Soundwave hanging around on the beach with his Cassettes. And the monotoned Decepticon has not figured out who uploaded it....


	5. Chapter 5

Why it was banned chapter 5

Author's note: Finally, I got more inspiration for this story so yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was Monday morning and Bumblebee was shaking Spike. "Come on, wake up!"

When the human teen did not, the yellow mini-bot began looking around for something to use. Spike can not be late to school again, he thought, as he began looking through the storage closet.

"Whatcha looking for?"

Bumblebee turned around. "Oh, I don't need your help." he said, when he realized it was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "Just, something to wake up Spike."

"Well, we've got an idea that just might work." Sunstreaker whispered it....

Spike awoke to the sound of clanging metal. At first, he thought the base was being attacked. "Guys, help!" he screamed.

"Spike, we're not being attacked, now just get up and get to school." Bumblebee replied, as he tossed the cymbals onto the floor.

"What was that fragging noise?" Gears asked.

Other Autobots who were walking in asked the same thing; the human teen just went into the bathroom and got dressed, then 'Bee drove him to school.

The next morning, Spike got up just before anyone could walk in banging the cymbals, and heard various Cybertronian curses coming from Ironhide's room.

"You two slaggers shouldn't wake me up like that."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran down the hall laughing, and the latter continued banging the cymbals to wake everyone up in time for the morning shift. The former was singing very badly "**Good morning, good morning, you've slept the whole night through. Good morning, good morning to you-**"

"Did he have too much high grade energon?" Spike asked a few minutes later when he walked out of his room fully dressed.

"He might have; we don't know." Prowl replied, sighing. "With those two you never know..."

The two twins finished running down the hall, then stopped.

"That was priceless but you shouldn't have had as much high grade as you did." Sunstreaker said, laughing

"Yeah, you're right. They're going to offline us when he finds out we made more." Sideswipe muttered.

"Not necessarily just for that, you two." a certain voice said. Optimus Prime glared at the two twins when they turned around and saw the former. "My office, now!"

A few minutes later the two were explaining it.

"Well,we thought the alarms were still broken-"

"It worked to wake up Spike!"

"Ratchet informed me that Spike has what the humans call a 'headache' from having heard that and so do the rest of us." Optimus said sighing. "Wheeljack has fixed the alarm system so no more banging metal together. Ratchet's punishment for you is a very long lesson detailing the delicacy of a human's hearing system."

Thus, everyone was relieved when they just heard beeping the next morning to wake them up and from that point on, nobody heard cymbals being banged....that was one wake up call that they did not need....


End file.
